1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, liquid ejecting apparatus, and a piezoelectric element.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording heads are now in practical use. In an ink jet recording head, a diaphragm serves as a part of each pressure chamber, which communicates with a nozzle opening for ejecting ink droplets, and this diaphragm is deformed by a piezoelectric element so that the ink contained in the pressure chamber can be pressurized, thereby allowing ink droplets to be ejected from the nozzle opening. A typical ink jet recording head is one in which the surface of each diaphragm is completely covered with a uniform piezoelectric layer by film formation, and this piezoelectric layer is patterned by lithography to fit pressure chambers, so that the individual pressure chambers have their own piezoelectric element (see JP-A-2001-274472).
The piezoelectric layer used in the piezoelectric element described in JP-A-2001-274472 provides any desired displacement property (the degree of displacement); however, ink jet recording heads are now required to have piezoelectric elements with a better displacement property for more improved ejection properties.
Besides ink jet recording heads, other types of liquid ejecting heads also have a similar problem.